1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting apparatuses and, more particularly, to an apparatus for slidably mounting an electronic device to a shelf.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as servers, usually use mounting apparatus to be slidably attached to racks. However, the mounting apparatus ordinarily has less positioning structures, which is unstable during drawing or pushing the servers out of or into the racks.